Deal with the Daredevil
by lovethatignites
Summary: Andi and Jax have both been screwed over by Emma and this is the result. Twoshot. I wasn't sure which genres to place this under.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's how I could see things going once Emma gets rid of Phillip. Maybe this isn't exactly how things will go down, but I think I'm on the right track. I may make this a twoshot because I definitely know what I think is going to happen once Jax gets the Hex. I have two theories about what's going to happen involving Andi, but regardless, I know what I think the main result of Jax getting his hands on the Hex is going to be. A lot of people are mad at Jax right now, but I'm not one of them. He's the bae. He's my favorite character. I mean it when I say I'm ride or die for him, and... well, more of my thoughts/feelings on what's been going on lately can be found in some of Andi's inner thoughts. Enjoy.**

* * *

There were a lot of words commonly used to describe Andi Cruz. _Intense, tough, weird, crazy,_ and _unique_ were the most popular, but _zany, passionate,_ and _fun_ also popped up every once in a while. Andi was very much her own person and, love her or hate her, it was impossible to deny she was different than most girls. From her hobbies to her fashion sense to her personality, everything about Andi screamed independent.

But there was one adjective that was never associated with the girl: emotional. Nobody thought of Andi as emotional—_Andi_ didn't think of Andi as emotional—because she never had been. Her pet hamster died? Eh, hamsters weren't epic like sharks, anyway. Her weekend-long mechanics trip with her dad got canceled? That sucked, but at least now she could spend a full forty-eight hours playing video games. No, Andi was as far from emotional as Sophie Johnson was from a perfect IQ.

Or at least she used to be.

Up until very recently, Andi had thought she wasn't emotional or girly or anything of that such simply because she wasn't. Being emotional wasn't in her DNA, or if it was, it was a recessive trait while her tomboy-ness was dominant. Only now did she realize the reason she'd never been emotional before was because she'd never been in love before.

Because once she fell in love with Phillip, everything changed.

Being in love made her nervous about going on dates. Being in love made her want to (as Demi Lovato put it) act like a girl and wear high heels. And being in love, as she was finding out right now, was apparently the only thing that had the ability to cause her to have an emotional breakdown. There was no other explanation for why she was sitting in an abandoned corner at The Seven, silently crying her eyes out.

Yes, Andi asked her best friend Emma Alonso for a few magical favors every now and then, such as cleaning her room or conjuring her up a pet shark. But those were all said lightly in jest. Would she like her room to be zapped spotless? Sure, but it wasn't a big deal. Would she like to have a pet shark? You bet, but she would make it along perfectly fine without one.

Keeping Phillip around was the one favor Andi had genuinely wanted with all her heart. So of course Emma had refused to do it. During last period, a group of jocks had gotten a little too suspicious of Phillip because he growled at a teacher. So after the dismissal bell rang, Emma had zapped Phillip back to Videogameland forever, despite Andi begging and pleading for her to not.

Andi had been overcome with so many foreign emotions she didn't know how to handle—loss, pain, rage… well, she was used to expressing rage, but not toward Emma—it was all she could do to mumble some excuse about being late for a convention with her dad and hurry away from her best friend, away from IHS, and into The Seven. It wasn't until her butt hit the couch that she allowed her tears to fall.

Of course she realized that dating a zombie was not exactly "ideal." She realized it posed a plethora of complications, such as, you know, never being able to have her parents meet his parents and constantly fearing he would hear a loud noise and try to eat someone's face off. But she was completely prepared to face those challenges because she loved him.

Just like Jax Novoa had given up his powers for Emma because he loved her.

But that example alone was proof of why Andi shouldn't have been shocked Emma had gotten rid of Phillip. Because not only had Emma not told on Desdemona to the Witches Council once she realized the woman was trying to get her back together with Daniel Miller _while she was dating Jax_, not only had she stared longingly at Daniel _while she was out on dates with Jax_, not only had she been bothered by the fact that Daniel disapproved of her decision to give Phillip a chance in the human world _even though her __**boyfriend**__ Jax approved_, she'd broken up with Jax and gone back to Daniel this morning, one short week after Jemma had gotten together.

Andi had never particularly liked Jax—in fact, she'd particularly _disliked_ him—but right now, thinking it all through, she was pretty pissed off for the guy. The Australian had been new to Iridium High this year and immediately become the heartthrob of half the girls in school. And yet he never batted an eyelash in their directions because the only girl he wanted was Emma. He was persistent and annoying and on many occasions Andi had wished he'd just give up and go for one of the many girls who actually _wanted_ him.

But he wouldn't, and now Andi realized it was because he was genuinely in love with the witch.

Andi had watched Emma go through the breakup with Daniel. She'd been in so much pain she wouldn't leave her bedroom for days, and when Andi finally got her to leave the house, she'd had to dance in front of everyone in The Seven just to distract her from her sadness. Emma had felt so guilty for lying to Daniel about having her powers back, but honestly, Andi was mad at Daniel for making Emma feel like she had to lie in the first place.

Sure, Emma could have told Daniel the truth months ago. She could have sat him down and explained that her powers were back right at the beginning of summer and this entire mess never would have happened. But then Daniel would have started acting weird around her. He hated that she had magic, he hated that she was a witch, he hated _who she was_, yet she had still gone back to his whiny, desperate ass at the drop of a hat.

Jax, on the other hand, wanted Emma to use magic _more_. Before he'd given up his powers, he'd constantly offered to help her with things like transporting and casting spells, but she always said no because Daaaaaniel didn't like her using her powers at all. And of course there was that bullshit speech of hers about getting a sense of accomplishment from doing things the old-fashioned way, but Andi didn't buy that for a second.

She might not have been a magical being, but Andi had a good enough handle on vocabulary to understand that the word _clone_ meant exact replica. If Evil Emma had used her powers for fun, if Evil Emma had snuck into concerts, if Evil Emma had kissed Jax—that meant Original Emma had wanted to do all those things, too. Andi was getting pissed off just thinking about it. The very thought that her stick-in-the-mud best friend actually wanted to let loose and have a little fun and _enjoy herself_ sometimes, but always stopped herself because of some douche bag guy who claimed he loved her but clearly didn't, was downright infuriating.

It was no coincidence Emma had gotten rid of Phillip a mere five periods after getting back together with the witch hater. It was no coincidence at all.

_Nice going, Emma,_ she thought viciously. _You break up with a guy who's relied on magic his entire life so heavily that he doesn't even know what laundry is yet gave up his powers to save yours because he loves you so much, then you get rid of the only guy I've ever loved because he was causing a few minor complications, MEANWHILE you get back together with someone the Council doesn't allow you to be with __**and**__ who hates the person you are. Bitch._

As soon as the word entered her brain, she felt guilty. Emma was her best friend. Yes, they were in a fight, but that didn't mean Andi should be thinking such things about her. And yet... that also didn't undo the fact that she meant it. Emma was being a total bitch and Andi was not sorry for recognizing as much.

"Are you okay?"

Andi's entire body froze the second she heard that Australian accent. She'd chosen to have her breakdown at The Seven because she didn't want to risk going home and explaining herself to her parents. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Jax chilled here frequently.

There was a long list of people she didn't want to witness her crying, but Jax Novoa definitely came in at number one.

"Fine." She'd tried to say "I'm fine" but her voice hadn't started working until the second word. She shielded her face with her hand and stared at the wall, silently willing the wizard to go away.

So of course he took a seat diagonal from her instead.

"No, you're not. I assume this is about Phillip?"

"No shit, Birdman."*

"Wow. First I give up my powers for a girl, then I get dumped by said girl for a guy who thinks the expression 'Break a leg' refers to actually breaking a leg, and now I get mocked for a medical condition I have no control over. It's really great to be me." Jax stood to leave but Andi sighed with frustration and said, "Wait."

He paused.

She removed her hand and made herself look at him. He looked pretty down himself. "I'm sorry, okay? I just..." She motioned to her tear-streaked face. "This isn't exactly how I'd like for you to see me."

"Who am I going to tell? Miss Information?"

"Uh, yeah?" Andi had double-checked before coming in here that Gigi Rueda was no where in sight. She hadn't been in school today for reasons her twin brother Diego didn't even know, but Andi wanted to be sure. Gigi came in at number two on her list.

"Don't worry. After her big 'Demma is Back' celebration story, the only thing I'm sending her is vibes to drop dead."

"That's lame."

"Well it's not like I can use my powers to—"

"You work here; make her favorite smoothie then spit in it before you give it to her."

Jax actually laughed at that, which made Andi crack a smile herself. He sat back down. She didn't object.

"You really liked him, didn't you?" he asked. "Phillip, I mean."

Andi blinked back the fresh wave of tears working its way through her. She faintly nodded and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

Jax took a deep breath, almost like he was nervous—which was weird, because he was way too self-assured to ever be nervous. "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal."

And just like that, non-emotional, Jax-cautious Andi was back. She leaned away from him and held up both hands in defense. "Ohh no. Nope, never, no way, a hundred times no."

"You haven't even heard what—"

"I don't care. Whatever you're going to suggest probably involves something illegal and I—"

"Unless you consider going into your best friend's room illegal, it's not."

"What are you—"

And just like that, cocky, self-assured Jax was back. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "So now you want to hear the deal."

Andi clenched her jaw. She closed her eyes and did one of those yoga fire breaths Hippie Emma had taught her. "Alright. Tell me the deal."

He broke out into his signature grin and said, "I need you to get me the Hexoren so I—"

"Like I said, no way—"

"_Let me finish_. I need the Hex because there's a spell in there somewhere to restore a witch's or wizard's powers. I need to read the spell aloud and then my powers will come back." Andi was about to object but Jax said, "Oh come on, Andi. I gave up my powers for Emma and now I don't even have her. You know it's not right for me to go the rest of my life without them."

Despite the fact that he sometimes misused them, Andi definitely agreed Jax deserved to have his powers back—without magic _or_ Emma, the guy was totally lost. But she wasn't about to admit such a thing Mr. Mischievous. "I'm not giving you Hexie."

"I'm not going to keep it. I just need it for one spell and then you can return it to Emma's room. She'll never even know it was gone."

The feisty girl twirled the purple streak in her hair, deep in thought.

"Plus, you haven't asked what I'll do for you in return."

Oh yeah. She'd forgotten about that.

"What will you do for me in return?"

Jax leaned forward and said, "If you help me restore my powers, I'll bring Phillip back to life for you."

Andi's heart stopped then dipped down into her stomach then beat up her throat. "Y... You'd seriously bring Phillip back for me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper; she wanted this so bad.

The wizard nodded confidently. "Yep."

Andi couldn't believe this was happening. She pinched her arm as hard as she could but the scenery didn't change. This was real life. This was literal, actual, real life.

"So what do you say?" Jax asked, extending his hand toward her. "Deal?"

Before she had time to pull an Emma and overthink the situation so much she talked herself out of it, Andi took his hand in hers and shook. "Deal."

* * *

***I stole the idea of Andi calling Jax "Birdman" from the amazing fic, The Phantom of Iridium High by ghostgirl19. Everyone go check it out and leave her some reviews now! You won't be sorry!**

**UPDATE: Andi actually calls Birdman in the show and I somehow forgot when I wrote this. XD But still, you should check out ghostgirl19's story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know how you guys always ask me to make my oneshots into multichaps? Yeah this is proof of why I can't do that. XD This was just a twoshot and I found it difficult to finish! The first chapter was a breeze then this one was more challenging. I think I'm just really cut out for short stories. *shrugs* *thumbs up emoji* Enjoy the conclusion of my theory!**

* * *

Top 3 Differences between Daniel Miller and Andi Cruz

1. Daniel hated that Emma was a witch; Andi thought it was cool Emma was a witch.

2. Daniel was a generally calm guy; Andi was a constantly riled-up girl.

3. Daniel enjoyed stalking Emma from her kitchen window; Andi most certainly did not enjoy stalking Emma from her kitchen window.

Daniel had it easy—he only had to worry about people inside the Alonso household catching him when he was creeping. Andi, on the other hand, had to worry about people inside both the Alonso and Miller households catching her.

Emma thought Andi was busy with her dad right now, and given how no-more-secrets-I-love-you-so-much-baby Demma had been all day at school, she'd probably told Daniel two seconds after she found out. So, should Daniel look across the street and spot Andi lurking outside Emma's kitchen window, not only would he be jealous (he was like in love with that window. Freak*), he'd confront her about it. And no matter how hard she tried, Andi could not come up with one of her brilliant lies to use as an excuse.

All that being said, one would think she'd have spent as little time in front of Daniel's fave window as possible. But no. She'd been crouching down in front of it for at least forty-five minutes, watching Emma flit back and forth from the kitchen to the living room to her bedroom and back again. She was alternating between cooking dinner, studying for English, and scrapbooking (Andi couldn't prove that last one, but what else did Emma ever do in her room?). The pauses between stations were long enough that Andi could have sneaked into Emma's room, grabbed Hexie, and booked it to Jax's ages ago. And yet she'd made no move to do so.

Because she was a nervous wreck.

Not because she was afraid she'd get caught, but because she was afraid to see Phillip again. It wasn't that she thought he'd be angry at her for what Emma had done; she knew he'd heard her begging Emma not to get rid of him. She was just nervous to see him in general.

She'd made a quick trip to the ladies room before leaving The Seven to see how bad her face looked, and it had been worse than she'd imagined. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen, plus a few stubborn eyeliner smudges had refused to wash off her cheeks no matter how much soap and water she used. The logical part of her brain was saying Phillip wouldn't stop liking her because she looked unpresentable one time, but the lovestruck part was saying she couldn't be sure.

Andi's cell buzzed in the pocket of her dress pants, pulling her out of her thoughts.

**Birdman:** You're taking forever. Are you coming over today or what?

She forced herself to do three yoga fire breaths before allowing herself to respond.

**Andi:** Owl be there in a few. Don't have a hawk-attack.

**Birdman:** Hilarious.

**Andi:** How do you have a Twitter account? Doesn't it freak you out when you tweet?

**Birdman:** Fifteen minutes or the deal's off.

Andi's heart returned to her stomach, a reaction she immediately cursed herself for. Jax was obviously bluffing; he needed his powers like most people needed air. Andi knew this, and yet, the very thought of possibly not getting Phillip back was enough to send her into a pre-anxiety attack.

Being in love sucked.

Emma had just returned from her bedroom and was now stirring a pot of something that looked like pasta on the kitchen stove (key words: _looked like_). That meant Andi had at least ten minutes to get this over with, which was nine minutes and fifteen seconds longer than she needed.

Moving with the stealth of a gazelle, Andi made her way from the front of the Alonso house to the back. As always, Emma's window was unlocked. Andi climbed in, careful not to leave telltale shoe prints on the love seat, and took a moment to catch her breath. She was suddenly hit with a strong wave of nerves, but these didn't feel like the lovesick nerves she got when she thought about Phillip. These felt like… foreboding nerves.

_This is a bad idea._

The statement rang out plain as day in her brain.

_This is a bad idea. Don't do it._

"Shut up," Andi whispered to herself. "It's fine."

_This is a bad idea._

"I said, _shut up_."

So now she was having a conversation with herself? Who was she, Agamemnon?**

She pushed her instincts aside and scanned Emma's bookshelf until she found who she was looking for.

"Hexie, come here, boy," she cooed as quietly as possible.

The Hexoren flew off the shelf and landed in Andi's hands.

"That's a good boy." She stroked the leather binding on the Hex's spine and tried to remember how to breathe.

_This is a bad idea. Don't do it._

Hex tilted himself backward as if to look Andi in the eyes. He could sense something was wrong.

"Don't worry," she reassured him—and herself—quietly. "It's fine. A friend just needs to borrow you for a second so he can do me a favor."

Immediately, the Hexoren tried to pull himself from Andi's grasp, gravitating toward the bookshelf.

"Hey!" she whisper-hissed. "Hex! It's fine! I promise! Just—_Hex!_"

Footsteps sounded from down the hallway.

No.

There was no way it'd been ten minutes already! Emma had broken her switch-rooms-every-five-minutes routine and Andi had not planned for that and—

The footsteps were getting louder.

"Hex, you leave me no choice." Andi began relentlessly tickling the ancient spell book, causing it to lose its ability to fight her grip. The footsteps sounded like they were right outside the door. Andi pulled a Daniel and dove out the window. She landed on the lawn, the Hexoren still wrapped in her arms.

Emma must have been in her room by now. She'd probably gone straight to her desk, aka Scrapbooking Central, but what if she glanced over at her bookshelf and noticed Hex was missing?

Andi clasped Hex tightly against her chest and bolted out of the Alonsos' backyard.

Jax lived two neighborhoods and Demma's boat dock away, so this was going to be a fun time. Andi managed to keep Hex under control until they got out of Emma's neighborhood by tickling him, but the second they entered Andi's, Hex took the upper hand. Andi was getting worn down from all the running and Hex had built up his immunity to her tickle torture. He managed to wriggle away from her body and gravitate upward toward the sky.

"No! Hex, don't you dare!" Andi tugged back, using every ounce of Shark strength in her body to hold on. "HEX! Stop that!"

To say she was receiving a few strange glances would be a borderline lie. Fellow citizens of Miami stopped and stared and took freaking videos on their iPhones of the short girl fighting against a book. Fantastic. Good thing Gigi was M.I.A.

"Are you trying to expose magic to everyone in Florida?" Andi hissed. "Stop it!"

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, indicating she had a new text. She could only imagine who it was from.

It buzzed again. Pause. And again.

She didn't have to look at her phone to get the message: those fifteen minutes Jax had so _kindly _bestowed upon her were almost up.

Andi was starting to panic so she did the first thing she thought of, which just so happened to be head-butting the Hexoren into the ground. While a few people around her muttered something about contacting the local psych ward, Andi dived onto the sidewalk and tackled Hex before he had time to recover. She stuffed him under her shirt, brought herself to her feet, and ran as fast as she possibly could.

Things went smoothly until they reached the boat dock. Hex managed to turn himself so that his binding was pushing against Andi's shirt, stretching out the material, and his pages were against her stomach. Then he flapped his pages so that they rubbed against her skin.

"Stop! Hex, stop that! It tickles!" She squealed with laughter then roared, "STOP IT!"

Thankfully the boat dock was vacant right now, which meant no more videos would be taken. But she still needed to make it to Jax's house.

"HEX! I'M SERIOUS! STOP!"

He didn't. Andi could hardly breathe from laughing so hard, so she removed him from under her shirt to catch her breath. Once again he tried to gravitate toward the sky, but Andi held on tight. All the _This is a bad idea_ messages had vanished from her brain. The only message filling her brain now was one that said _Too bad, Phillip's gone forever_ in an obnoxious Australian accent.

"Andi!"

And now she was hearing it out loud, too!

"Andi, here!"

Oh wait—that wasn't a hallucination. Andi looked to her right and saw Jax running toward her. Using all her body weight, she held Hex down until Jax reached her. He took the book from her then grabbed her hand and said, "Come on!"

Andi wasn't dumb enough to say "Ewh" this time. Lungs exploding in her chest, she followed Jax all the way to the end of the boat dock and past two houses until they reached his. Jax had to practically drag Andi through the front door and up the stairs, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she'd done it. She'd really done it. _Take that, Hex! That'll teach you to try and out-tickle the Tickle Master._

Jax led Andi to some room then locked the door behind them. While she collapsed in front of the door, he placed the Hexoren on some weird contraption that looked like a dungeon version of a music stand.

"What..." Andi huffed and puffed for air. "Is that?"

"Just something to keep the Hex from escaping." Jax made sure the ancient spell book was secured on the creepy stand thingy. He was; Hex didn't try to bite Jax or fly away or anything like that. The wizard flipped through the old pages with ease until he found what he was looking for. "Yes, the reversal spell!"

Andi could've been wrong considering it currently looked like there were stars dancing inside her head, but she was pretty sure Jax looked more excited than she'd ever seen him. "Well hurry up and cast it so you can bring Phillip back," she said, licking her lips in an attempt to make them less dry. She was getting those pre-Phillip jitters again and she didn't want to give them much time to wreak too much havoc on her stomach.

Jax silently read the spell over a few times to make sure he had it memorized correctly. Then he placed one hand on the Hexoren, closed his eyes, and recited the spell:

_"Rules were broken_

_Punishment was foreseen_

_But give me a second chance_

_Restore my powers unto me!"_

Blue and gray magic swirled up from the Hexoren and hit Jax in the chest. The colors glowed around him for a moment, locking him in a trance, and then they stopped and his head fell forward.

Andi could feel the electricity in the air. She waited for Jax to do something but he was just standing there. "Did… Did it work?"

Jax pointed his finger at her and then she was trapped in some sort of bubble.

"HEY! What the—"

He looked at her and grinned. "It worked."

"Great, now get me out of here and bring Phil—what are you doing?" she asked to his retreating back. He was walking toward a small box in the corner of the room. He extracted something from it then returned to the Hex.

"Is that—why do you have Emma's phone?"

"I don't."

"That's definitely Emma's phone. She's had the Android forever—but she's never had such a cool case." Only then did Andi realize this phone's case was purple with a black skull and cross bones made from gemstones.

"She's never been cool, period."

"Hey, I know we're both mad at her, but—what are you doing now?"

Jax placed the phone on the floor a few feet in front of himself and the stand. Then he took a deep, cleansing breath and slowly let it out. He was definitely nervous for whatever he was about to do, which made Andi beyond nervous for whatever he was about to do.

"Jax, what—"

_"She was taken away in spite_

_But I need her next to me_

_So with this memento of hers_

_Bring back E!"_

The phone glowed so brightly Andi had to look away. When she looked back, the phone was gone…

…and Evil Emma was standing in its place.

Andi's voice was gone. All she could do was stare.

It seemed the same thing had happened to Jax. He slowly looked the girl over, only he wasn't horrified; he was in awe.

"It worked," he whispered.

The clone was disoriented. It took a moment for her to adjust to her new surroundings, but once she did—once she saw Jax—her signature evil grin appeared on her face. "Well of course it did."

"E…" Jax delicately took her hand in his, like he was in the presence of an angel. "E!" He hugged the clone then kissed her and she kissed back and Andi just sat there wanting to scream or throw something but not being able to do either.

"Took you long enough to bring me back," E said haughtily. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised—you do move like a turtle, after all."

The smile that lit up Jax's face was so genuine, Andi wanted to smack it right off. He laughed and said, "You have no idea how much I missed you…"

Having no desire to watch or hear any more of this precious reunion, Andi found her voice again. "Uh, hello? Remember me? The girl who brought you the Hex so you could restore your powers? Yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me out of here and bring Phillip back."

E cackled. "Ohh, Andi. You're so naïve. Phillip's not coming back."

If looks could kill, Andi would have just struck Jax dead. "Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Jax, you promised—A-And to think I actually felt bad for you—"

"_You_ felt bad for _me_?" he asked condescendingly. "Andi, don't you think it's a bit sad the only guy who wanted you was a video game character?"

"Don't you think it's a bit pathetic the only way Emma wants you is when she's a clone?"

Jax rolled his eyes, probably because he knew she was right. "You know, I'd love for you to stick around and chat, but E and I have busy night ahead of us. Destroying the magic realm is hard work, you know."

"_What?_"

"Byeeee, Andi." E gave her a little wave while Jax cast some spell in his head and sent her out of his house.

The next thing she knew, she was on her own bed in her own house.

Without the bubble, Hex, or Phillip.

Her phone buzzed again.

Shaking, Andi removed it from her pants pocket and checked her texts. There were four unread messages in total. She'd been wrong earlier. Jax hadn't texted her; Emma had. All four texts were from Emma.

**Emma:** Did your thing with your dad end early? I noticed Hex was missing.

**Emma:** It's okay if you took him for a sleepover. Just give him back to me tomorrow, okay?

**Emma:** Andi, I'm really sorry about Phillip. I know how much he meant to you, but he was dangerous. We can find you another guy who isn't a zombie and will love you for exactly who you are. I promise. :)

**Emma:** Are you okay?

Andi's hand went numb, along with the rest of her body, and her phone clattered to the floor. She was pretty sure she stopped breathing, but that was okay because no number of yoga fire breaths was going to fix this.

Jax and E had the Hex.

And it was her fault.

This. Was. Bad.

* * *

***There's a link in my profile to the edit I made of Daniel creeping from Emma's kitchen window.**

****I love Agamemnon so much. He's hilarious. And that fashion sense of this. *"okay" hand sign emoji* XD**

**I knew my theory involved Jax bringing E back, but I wasn't sure whether I thought he would keep his end of his deal with Andi or not. As you can see, I decided he wouldn't. Poor Andi. :( She and Phillip were so cute together! She was so happy when he said she was pretty…**

**Oh, and did I or did I not call it: Daniel was the one pushing for Emma to get rid of Philip. -_- And HOW GREAT WAS JAX IN LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE? "Yeah, great. Just chilling on the couch allll day with my Em. Cuddling." and "Are you done here? Me and my Em need to get back to cuddling." X'D ;) #hisEm #gohomeDaniel**


End file.
